In order to reduce costs, the development of chipsets for multimedia applications has led to a reduction in the number of pins in processing chips. Conventional 208 and 256 pin chip configurations are being replaced with 128 pin chips. As a result, the number of pins available to perform chip functions is reduced. Additionally, allocating pins for multi-media applications may present challenges for many applications once pins for necessary functions are allocated. With respect to multimedia chipsets for example, pins may be allocated for necessary functions including power supply, ground, video, audio, etc. Implementing additional chip functions, such as a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), may pose challenges when allocating available pins.
In the media player industry there is a desire to support many audio and video features within media players. Inclusion of features like SCART and 6 channel audio into multimedia chipsets is desired. Accordingly there is a need for a way to utilize a reduced number of pins for multimedia chipsets.
Conventional configuration packages for disc tray control may employ up to 4 pins of a motor control apparatus. However, such a configuration for motor control may not be an acceptable solution for the reduced-pin packages described above. One conventional approach may be to include an external pin extender to increase the pin resources. However, this approach can result in increase board size and increased cost. As such, there is a need to reduce the pin count configuration for motor control and/or multimedia functions in general.